Bad grade? Whaaat?
by Cartoon-Slash-fangirl
Summary: I always knew you would need a shoulder to cry on at least for once. Even though the thing you're crying for is the thing I'd least expect you to cry about... PikoxMiki, hints of KaiMei. One-shot, Piko's P.O.V. Rated K for some stuff...


Your red hair seems a bit ruffled, but you'll brush it later. You are a bit busy now, after all.

I'd never expect this from you. Really. It's not like I blame you or anything, I'm just a bit weirded out. Don't take this the wrong way, though. I'm weirded out that you come to me crying.

From the first day we started dating, this is the… or more like, this is the first time I ever see you cry at all.

I was so happy when you accepted to go out with me three months ago. If I only knew you'll be the dominant in this relationship… It's not like I mind though. You've always seemed experienced in kissing; even if I'm 100% sure you have never kissed anyone before me. You've told me often before that it's a gift to be such a great kisser. OK…

I remember when we told our friends we were now dating. Us two, from childhood friends, from two kids in Kindergarten, who did nothing but fight each other over truck toys and little soldier figures and grinned innocently at the teachers when they told us that fighting other kids isn't right, especially for you, because you are a girl; till two grown-up mature teenagers… Grown-up and mature… Ah, who am I kidding… we still laugh at words that imply something perverted, or call the ketchup and the mayonnaise… well, you know. The thing that happens to the girls in the end of every month and the thing that happens when a boy is turned on… yeah.

Yeah, about our friends… they shrieked in surprise and acted as if we two would never find anyone and this was some kind of a miracle. They have started to get annoying lately – they keep pointing out how you're more badass and dominant. And the fact that you're taller. I'll grow up eventually! Why don't they pick on Cul or Neru instead? They're both short as dwarfs!

You still sob and you aren't able to tell me why you are crying, so I'll just sit and try to comfort you.

Video games. I like videogames! How come you're better in all of them, though? You beat in me in so many games! I only won… OK, maybe I have never won. It's the same every time – we sit in front of the computer or the TV and after the first five minutes, you have a huge amount of points, a LOT more than me. Yet, it's still pleasurable to see you grin widely and notice the sparkle in you pinkish-red eyes while you cheer on your victory. Cute little Miki…

OK, maybe the fact that you're four days older than me doesn't give me any right to call you little, does it? I know, I know. You're older; you're taller…and cuter. Admit that!

Oh, you're also stronger. Now it's my turn to admit something. It's true. I can't really compare your strength to a strong boy's strength, but it is a bit too much for a girl, especially for a thin girl like you.

Hush, hush, you can stop crying and tell me what's going on. No? Okay then.

Horror movies. I hate those. Especially with jumpscares. Isn't it creepy when the bad guy jumps in front of the TV screen, particularly when he has a horrifying mask on? Sure it is. But still, you somehow find amusement in this. You even giggle at it. It's a bit eerie, I must admit. But I like it.

What I don't like is that Miku points out the fact that every time we watch a scary movie, I find myself cuddled in your shoulders and hair, barely holding a few whimpers. Like a child. Miku keeps saying it's adorable. Why do they notice this anyway? When our gang gathers up to watch a horror movie, it's the same with Kaito and Meiko. Kaito hides behind Meiko and hugs her shoulders. And of course, he uses this opportunity to touch her boobs. And this is the only time Meiko lets it slide.

Amusement parks. I used to love these as a kid! Now I'm not sure should I love them more or less. You always want to go on the scariest rides. I feel like pissing my pants or returning my lunch even when I see these rides and how fast they go. Yet, you still feel amused by these. Your eyes shine and you grin widely.

You're the one that makes all the decisions about where our next date will be and find the best moments for a make-out. It's not like I mind! I must admit, I'm actually kind of jealous. I wish I could organize our dates so well. I'm not such a bad organizer, am I? Oh, come on.

Ew, Miki! Why did you blow your nose in my detached sleeve? You could've asked for a napkin! It's a good thing I don't say any of these things out loud.

Now there's a disgusting green spot on my sleeve. I have to wash that…

Hey… remember that time when that mincing, hoity-toity lady looked at us and said that being lesbian is bad? We weren't quite sure what she meant, until we realized she thought I was a girl. And you just stood up and started fuming around, telling her that she was way too… Let's just say, way too "unintelligent" to recognize a boy from a girl. And that there was nothing wrong with being homosexual, but you just tossed that randomly. What I liked the most was when you just shouted: "Could you please tell me where do you see boobs on what you just called a girl?"

That lady blushed in embarrassment. Fairly enough, I've never seen a woman on high heels run away so rapidly.

I just asked you what you're crying about and you said you had a bad mark? The big Miki, the badass Miki, the strong, dominant Furakawa Miki-chan is bawling her eyes out, because she got a bad grade on a test? Even if you can consider B+ a bad grade…

I still can't believe that you're a straight A student. Of course, I've seen your tests when the sensei gives them back to us, I know you study hard, but my mind just can't let it slide. You have such a wild personality and a tomboy-ish attitude. Yet, you are trying your hardest to always get excellent grades…

These are some of the things I love so much about you.

I guess you really are the perfect girl for me, Miki-san!

And don't worry. I won't tell everyone that you have been crying. No need to threat me that our next date will be at the movies and we'll watch the newest horror movie that shows up on cinemas. I'll keep my mouth shut.

**(A/N: Weirdly enough, I've been waking up every morning, without an alarm clock or anything. I wake up at a different time, but it's usually in a period from 05:00 AM to 06:00 AM and since I have nothing to do when I'm up so early, I try to go back to sleep. It usually takes me one hour, but I want my sleep.**

** Anyway, this idea came in my mind last night, when I woke up exactly at 05:38 AM. I tried to fall asleep again, but I have the bad habit of getting creative and having creative ideas during this time of night, when I wake up on accident… the fic I thought of last night had much more than that, but this is all I remember from it anyway… I should've written it.**

**Just letting you know, they are normal high school students in this. After all, many people use the Vocaloid characters as normal people in their fics. Normal people, who go to school, get a job or etc.**

**BADASS MIKIxWHINY PIKO FTW!**

** I do not own Vocaloid (If I owned it, PikoxMiki would be official, KaiMei will be canon and Lily would be having fun with Kiyoteru, if you know what I mean :D).)**


End file.
